Coming Home
by ParadoxMoonlight
Summary: Korra thinks coming home will help her cope, but home isn't exactly what she thought it was. Set after the Book 3 finale. Little bit of fluff towards the end, a little bit of dark at the beginning. For Korra Week 2014, Day 3 "Home". Oneshot


** I still can't handle the Book 3 finale, and felt like a little fluff was needed to get me through the day (I don't know how I'm going to make it until January). I wrote this pretty fast so sorry if there are any grammatical errors. This is for Korra Week 2014, day 4 "Home". I hope you all enjoy. Review and let me know what you think!**

**PxM**

There were moments when she didn't know if she'd make it. When she was sitting on the edge of the cliff with all of the elements but air taken from her, she thought about falling off the edge. When she lost the connection to the past Avatars, she felt so empty and believed nothing could fill the void. When she was poisoned and could barely control her own body, she felt like no one would want her.

They had made it to the South Pole a few hours earlier, but she still didn't feel any better. The snow, her house, it usually made her remembers good times. It usually made her feel like everything was going to be and that this was just another obstacle for her to overcome. It didn't help this time though. Home hadn't helped, so what could?

She knew that this was hitting her parents hard. That killed her a little more inside, to see her parents look at her with tears in their eyes. When Senna saw her, she began to sob. Korra didn't know why, but she had turned away from her mother and wheeled out of the room. A few minutes later Asami had rushed in to see why she left her mother sobbing for her daughter in the middle of the room, to which Korra replied: "I'm tired of them worrying about me. I'm tired of them hurting for me."

Asami and Tenzin had forced her to let them come. She had wanted to travel alone to see her mother and father, but she knew that there was no convincing the two of them. Secretly, she was happy that they cared enough to come. At the same time her mind wandered and she began to wonder if they were afraid of her being alone. She was just too tired to question this though.

It took Korra nearly an hour to wheel herself from her house to the side of the hill where the penguins were. Every few minutes her arms would give out on her and she'd have to sit there and wait for her to gain control of them again. Slowly, the black lumps she saw in the distance became clearer to her. The penguins began at the top of the hill and rolled themselves down with ease. She envied them for that, being able to roll onto their stomach's and hop back onto their feet like it was nothing. Her eyes wandered down to her feet, and she tried to move her toes.

Nothing.

She sighed, this was supposed to help, her being down at the South Pole. Knowing that her home didn't even make her feel better made her emptier than ever. She tried to shrug off the sadness that overcame her, but it wouldn't leave. Korra tried to think of happier times with her friends, but that reminded her of probending, which required the use of her legs, which brought her back to the overwhelming sadness. A tear rolled down her cheek and landed on the hands neatly folded in her lap.

All of the sudden, a loud scream ripped at her throat. She closed her eyes and screamed as hard as she could. Her hands unfolded themselves from her lap and she pushed them against her wheelchair. There was a thud as her face hit the snow, and she dug her hands into the solid white clumps. Then there was laughter, and as she rolled onto her back, she grabbed ahold of her feet and laid them out straight in front of her. She closed her eyes and let her back fall against the freezing cold snow.

She laughed because she didn't know what else to do. There was nothing else that could help her at this point, and she wondered, maybe, if she were to lay here long enough, would she be gone? After a while the snow made her body quiver and shake, and suddenly she decided that this probably wasn't the best of ideas.

She tried to pull her hands out of the snow, but they were shaking so hard and she was too weak. She opened her eyes and huffed, "Of course, now I decide that I probably shouldn't die today and I'm going to be stuck here." She managed to pull her hands up to her mouth after a long time and a lot of work, and breathed hot air onto them, not really knowing how much that would help.

With the last bit of strength she could muster, she grabbed ahold of her wheelchair and tried to hoist herself up in it. Her hips hit the seat before her arms gave out and she fell face down back into the snow again. She cussed a few times before pounding her fist against the ground and screaming again.

"Korra?"

Korra stopped pounding her fists into the grounded and craned her neck to see her mother standing above her, her arms out with a concerned look on her face. "Ma," Korra said softly, "I was just watching the penguins."

"I know, I've been watching honey." Her mother told her softly. She got to her knees and grabbed ahold of Korra's shoulders. Softly, she rolled her daughter over and pulled her daughter between her legs so Korra's back was against her chest.

"For how long?" Korra asked.

"Long enough," Senna replied, her arms tightened around Korra's chest and she placed her shoulder, "I'm sorry about earlier…"

"I'm sorry," Korra interrupted, "I just didn't know what to do, I don't know how to act about any of this."

"Asami told me what you said. Honey, there isn't a way you're supposed to act, I just want you to know that your father and I are always here. We always love you and are so proud of you. Everything will be okay."

There was a pause.

"Mom?" her voice was wary, unsure.

"Hmmm?" Senna asked her, rocking her little girl in her arms.

"Can you just…hold me?"

Senna felt her eyes water and her stomach clench up, but she fought back the tears and smiled to herself, "Of course baby, always."

Korra relaxed against her mother's arms and felt Senna's legs curl in to pull Korra into her lap. Her mother's head rested against Korra's shoulder and Korra smiled to herself.

This was home.


End file.
